When it hits
by Black Thunder God
Summary: Four years after the events of the movie. She accidentally sees him 'half-naked' and now she can't get him out of her mind. What was she supposed to do? Her friends can't help her with this one, at least that what she knows. Will these affect their friendship or even their super hero business? HiroxGogo
1. Chapter 1

_**Hello guys! This is my first time writing a fic about Big Hero 6. I just watched the movie last night, it was really great! The moment I saw Hiro, I wished there was someone who'll he be paired up with. But then Go go showed up and is way perfect for Hiro. **_

* * *

Four years, four years since Tadashi died. After rescuing the daughter and Callaghan, rebuilding Baymax, and with the use of Tadashi's core, Baymax was back to being... Baymax. Now, he's all grown up. He continued studying at the university where his brother had once studied, along with everything he had left the now all grown up man, Hiro, has graduated.

It wasn't really that hard, he's a genius that's all it was. Of course he hasn't left his friends, Fred, Wasabi, Go go, Honey Lemon, despite having such weird names and being good friends for quite a long time, he doesn't really know what their real name was. Weird. But like he could care much about that, but thanks to them production of Baymax has began.

The government bought it from them, not the 'Battle Baymax' type. That was his and only Baymax, neither did he want to weaponize every Baymax out there. Remembering the time when he ordered Baymax to destroy Callaghan, not one of his friends was able to hold him off. Of course, thanks to Tadashi's programming card, he was reverted back to normal.

It was a mess, he remembered it so well. Even the portal that was destabilizing was a close call, at least they've prevented a major catastrophe.

Recently graduated, he was out of things to do except invent. There were so many companies that wanted him, all of them had different offers, some wouldn't even let him sleep as they kept on calling at such random hours.

"Uaagh!" he yelled, someone screaming at the side of their ears would surely wake you up. "Fred, what are you doing here?" he groaned, sliding himself from the couch. The garage has always been his home, day or night he's always there inventing something, upgrading something, sleeping, eating. It's a miracle that he's still sane after all that hours he spends alone. Of course, Baymax is there, but he really needs a person right now.

"Come on up, little man, Go Go is here." Fred said, shaking his body "Wasabi and Honey are at the mall, we're going to spend some quality time!" he said, cheerfully as he points to Go go by the entrance who simply just waves her hand.

"Fred, I'm not a little guy anymore." sleepily walking towards his computer.

"Hiro is right, Fred" Baymax interjects "Hiro is already 5'8 and Go go is 5'4. Go go is the little man, or does woman acceptable in that?" Oh boy. They just felt a spine-snapping glare by the entrance. By the looks of it, if Baymax here continues to saying something to make here even angrier then he'd cease to exist by the end of the day.

"O-kay! That's enough, buddy" he laughed nervously, walking towards the entrance and grabbing his hoodie.

"I will be here" Baymax said in his robotic voice.

"Can you guys just wait five minutes? I haven't showered in days.." he shyly admitted, Go go groaned but Fred's reaction was different. He acted like Hiro is some god that just has to be respected for not taking a shower in days. And he wonders how is this guy a science enthusiast.

"Hurry up." Go go said, as she and Fred followed Hiro. Their building was a three storey building, the ground floor was Aunt Cass's shop, the second was their living room, along with Aunt Cass's bedroom, and the third and final was Hiro and Tadashi's room. The two greeted Aunt Cass and headed upstairs.

Fred's playing with Hiro and Aunt Cass's cat, while one of them was so bored. "He's really taking his time." she groaned, as she started making her ways upstairs. "I'll be right back, Fred." she said, and as expected the science enthusiast didn't listen. Completely under the spell of that fat cat. Time slowed down as per every step she took. She's been with Hiro, well- all of them were, ever since Tadashi introduced him to them. And he's seen him grow up, and in a very different way in which she'll never admit, not even to herself.

She's not trying to peek at him, she'll just tell him to hurry up. Yes, that's all. She listened before showing herself at the floor, nope, no sounds. That means he's still in the shower, that's good. And just as her fist was about to hit Hiro's bathroom door, it opened. The young man managed to scream for a nanosecond before before Go go shuts him up by blocking his mouth with her hand.

Her face was as red as blood, this has just happened. She mentally cursed herself, not realizing that she's still blocking his mouth with the palm of her hands. "Why did you have to shower for long!" she yelled, in a whispering tone. He shrugged, feeling very uncomfortable in front of Go go with nothing but towel covering his lower and more private parts.

He's a nerd.

Yes, he doesn't have experience with women. He's... well, he just doesn't see why- maybe there's someone out there for him. Someone he's yet to see, or that's what he believes in. Aunt Cass gave him the talk when he hit eighteen, that 'talk' he knows already, it's part of science after all. As much as he isn't in Biology or in any other courses related to the human anatomy, he still has to know about them.

She looked down, where else was she able to keep her eyes open. His body was leaned and muscular, he wasn't scrawny but he's quite thin, for all of those super hero business of theirs his muscles have developed well. Not too well since he spends so much time sleeping, or sitting in a desk with his inventions. Plus, he doesn't eat much when he's in the garage but regardless of that, he's still healthy.

Why does he have to wear his hoodie all the time? It hides that muscles of his.

Wait- WHAT!?

"I'll be do-downstairs. Hurry up." she tried acting tough around him, like she's not affected at all by what she just saw.

He nodded like an idiot, and hurried with his clothes.

They arrived at the mall, Hiro and Go go not saying a word at each other.

"What's up, Go go, you seemed awfully quiet." Honey Lemon whispered, as the three men lead the girls into the Cinema.

"It's nothing" she blushed, why does Honey Lemon have to asked that right now. It's still fresh in her mind, after all, as much as she's a stoic and tomboyish, she's still a girl at heart. She hated it, it's conflicting with how she thinks, it's messing up her insides. But she can't blame him for almost bumping into her, half naked. She wouldn't even consider that 'half' one wrong move with his towel and all of his glory would be shown right in front of her- Stop thinking like that!

"C'mon, nothing's wrong if you tell me about it. Who knows, maybe I can help."

No. She can't help her with that, she just knows it. They've spend too much time together that she knows each and every one of them well.

This is bad.

She can't get him out of her mind.

* * *

_**Hey guys, just want to know what's your opinion on this first chapter. I'd really like your support if you like this, just leave a review or anything, favorite it or follow. As long as you guys like this story, I'll keep updating it. :)**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hey guys! I'm glad you liked it. Here's the second chapter of the story. **_

* * *

Since Fred is with them, the science enthusiast has managed to convinced everyone of them to watch a very cliche giant-robot-slaying-monster movie. The CGI of the film was indeed very good, but it was one of those stupid senseless films that seemed to impossible to happen. Well, they are all scientist so they have to use logic and reason as well, but it's entertaining enough.

As much as he enjoyed the film, he's too tired to watch. Wasabi and Lemon were together, sharing that one huge popcorn, in the middle was Fred who's under the trance of the film, as he continued to yell about how to slay that monster using that giant robotic sword, or when it's the monsters turn he'd yell things they don't know. Hiro and Go go by accident sat together.

He was doing his best to keep his eyes open, with the entire cinema almost dark and is really cold, fighting the feeling of sleeping was futile. Not realizing how one woman sitting behind him was so stiff. Taking glances at the sleepyhead beside her, she found it kinda...cute, how he was trying to fight off that sleepy feeling he has. His eyes slowly closes and shots back up wide open. Adorable.

The movie continued with each of them in their own universe. Of course, it goes without saying that Fred was completely in that movie-universe, he evens yells some parts that spoils a part of the movie, making the people around him shot a glare. Unfortunately for them, he doesn't even realized them, neither did he remember the friends he came with.

Lemon talked to Fred, of course he didn't listened but...

She poked Wasabi "What's up, Honey?" he asked, as she pointed to the other end of their seats. There he is, sleeping like a baby, except his head isn't resting on his chair anymore, but into someone's shoulder. That's not too much of a deal for Lemon, even she would be willing to lend a shoulder for Hiro, Wasabi, Fred, and Go go. Except it's not the sleeping figure the two are interested in.

It's the woman beside him that's amusing the two of them.

She's so stiff, probably so nervous right now. Being the geek that they are, they really haven't got that much experience with the opposite sex. Not that they've never experience dating someone, of course they did. But it's not too frequent that their experience keeps reverting back to zero. And Go go... she tends to be tomboyish, so guys doesn't really walked up to her and asked her out. Despite having that beauty and slender body she's so envious of.

She's usually hot tempered to almost anything but the face she's giving was twice as amusing. It's like she wants to rest her head on his head, or that's what Honey Lemon thought. Otherwise, what would she be thinking right now, right? There's only three options on how she'd deal with this.

One, is to let him do what he's doing, despite the fact that he has no idea what's happening.

Two, shoved him down the floor, wakening him up, or in a non-violent way: Just wake him up. Couldn't be that hard

Three, is what Honey Lemon's theory. To rest her head on his, because reasons.

Without another second, Honey Lemon grabbed her phone and took a photo. In the end, it was option number three Go go chose. The other two were thrilled about the recent developments, oh Lemon is going to have a talk with Go go after this. "THAT WAS AWESOME!" Fred screamed, scaring Hiro out he hits Go go's head without even realizing it.

"What the!" he yelled, doing a defensive pose.

Man, all these years of superhero business, it feels like being alert is as frequent as breathing. Saving lives is not one to be joked about, even Fred understood that, but that doesn't mean he's not going to have some fun doing it. Plus, there's been a scandal at the news that the boy on the back of that mysterious robot is getting too big. Dubbing it as 'Big boys and their Big toys'. Hiro of course was insulted, even though it wasn't an insult. But the truth can't be change that he's getting big too, plus all he does is command Baymax and ride on his back. Unlike his team members.

So, a year before his birthday, he created his own suit.

Everyone laughed, even the super pissed crowd who haven't one hundred percent understood the movie thanks to Fred's constant yelling.

"That was so embarrassing..." he sighed, as they wait for their ordered food. After the movie, they just went straight to the garage and hang out, they quickly ordered pizza for dinner since the coffee shop is way too busy and Aunt Cass is working a hundred and five percent this evening, they didn't want to add them to her problems.

"Yes, though that's not the only thing that happened." Wasabi said, his tone clearly states that he's teasing someone. Honey Lemon quickly punched him in the arm and gave him a glare. "What? She doesn't know about it!" she facepalmed herself, there were only two girls in the gang and that's her and Go go. So, yes, all eyes are now on Go go.

"Why, what happened?" he asked, even Fred was interested too.

"Nothing." Wasabi said, expressing his hands like he was some magician who just made something disappear.

Of course, Go go already knew that she's caught, and that someone's going to force her into spitting things out, and that 'another' someone will keep on teasing her. He could try, if he wants broken bones and ribs by the morning. Thankful that it was night and the garage was dim, nobody could see that pink shade splattered all over her face.

"I am detecting a emotional disturbance. On the scale of one to ten, how would you rate your pain." Baymax suddenly interrupts them, his big tummy almost an inch from Go go.

"I'm fine, Baymax." she said, but her tone says 'But someone won't be'. Wasabi instanly gulp as he felt that tone, he is so dead.

"Oh! Of course, I forgot. Talking with your friends and love ones will ease the pain." the robot said, as he hugged the 5'4 woman in front of her. "This is called 'Hugging'. It is really effective." Baymax said, as he suddenly flew a few feet from her.

"Why? What happened?" Hiro worriedly asked, looking at Wasabi and Honey Lemon.

"Nothing happened!" she growled "Right." it was more of a demand than a question. The other two nervously nodded, as sweat started to run through Wasabi's head.

Just before it got out of hand, the Pizza Guy arrived.

There was an awkward silence as they ate.

And just like that they all said their goodbyes and vanished. "What was that about?" Hiro asked to himself.

"It seems like Go go is experiencing conflict. I am unsure if she's in distress." Baymax said, standing over his owner as he watched him lie down on his couch.

"What do you mean?"

"Signs of distress have been detected by my scan, but she's distress. I am unsure of how to explain this thing."

"It's okay, Baymax, I'll ask her what's the problem tomorrow."

And with that, Baymax returned to his place as he charged himself.

_Go go..._

* * *

_**As always please leave your thoughts in the review section. :)**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hey guys, I really appreciate the reviews you gave! Thank you so much! It means a lot to me, probably more than you think :)  
Also, I got this idea(suddenly pops into my head) About alternating the scene in the part "Destroy him!" Wherein the crew won't be able to stop Baymax. So it'd be a Hurt/Comfort and Romance with the pairing Hiro and GoGo. What do you guys think, should I do that one?**_

* * *

She sighed, there was no way she's going to sleep beautifully tonight, not after what she did. She's been a jerk and she didn't like that one bit, it's just… Hiro. Why can't she just get him out of her mind. She wanted to call him, say sorry for her attitude back there. GoGo knew that it's probably nothing to them, still, it's more about herself than her friends. When people say she's hot-tempered it's nothing to her. She knew that already, in fact, she knew herself so well because of them.

But that doesn't mean she could use that as an excuse for her actions.

Damn it. She's gonna call.

However, Hiro's phone is not answering. That she did not understand. Being a protective one amongst the group, she immediately called Honey Lemon, however she too didn't answer. Judging Honey Lemon, she's probably fast asleep or watching some comedy shows late this night. Fred's a no go either, that guy is probably playing with his large dolls- action figures, and is too busy to pick up the phone.

Then there's Wasabi. The reason why this all started, she can't blame him though, he's just being….Wasabi. She knows this guy isn't asleep yet, in the past few years of being the mysterious superheroes of San Fransokyo, Wasabi was the one most caught up in it. The gang one time caught him doing this slicing movement with his hand, and they thought at first that he's practicing, except he was making this weird noises that his weapons do when being used.

"Wasabi." She said, can't help still being annoyed at the man. "Where's Hiro? He's not answering his phone." She asked, maybe, just maybe he's at Wasabi's place. Because she knows for a fact that Hiro doesn't sleep, even if he's that sleepy. He'd just take some coffee and continue working in his garage, whatever it is he's working on. The man snickered as he sees Gogo worried a bit much about Hiro. "Don't test my patience, Nig-" she stopped, no she's not that pissed to use that word.

He laughed "Relax, girl, it's unlike you." He said, still laughing.

"What do you mean?" she asked, "I'm not in the mood for games." There was the tone of caring and annoyed, and Wasabi knows for sure that that caring part wasn't for him.

"Girl, Hiro is probably up in the sky right now." Then she remembered, the boy usually flies around at this time.

"Oh. Yes, I remember. Thanks" she quickly hang up before Wasabi can even say something she wouldn't like.

Flying. That's the greatest feeling he has ever gotten. The peace that it offered as he soared through the sky, even more beautiful when the night lights can be seen from above. He loved this feeling, and alone he finds serenity. Sure, Baymax is still part of the team, but he's mostly on the rescue mission part. Whenever there's fire that the fire department couldn't handle alone, or to just some simple accidents, it's all on Baymax.

He's not taking Baymax in some car-chase missions, especially when it's going to get rough. It prevents him from hurting other humans due to his healthcare protocol, and Hiro didn't want to change that, after all, Baymax wouldn't be Baymax if it wasn't for his healthcare protocols. Yes, for Hiro, Baymax is a 'he' and not an 'it'. He's just like Tadashi, a brother, one who's always there for you whenever you need them to.

"Hiro, your phone has rang. It seemed like GoGo called you. Thrice." Baymax said over the communication. They didn't have their personal numbers registered at that coms, it's too dangerous if one of them gets captured. They could be trace down, they weren't kids anymore, and not every mission they take will be a 'happy-ending'. But they are thankful that even after all of this, they still weren't forced to kill someone. They always found a way, and they still hope that they can always find another way.

"Thanks, Baymax." He said, ending the communications between them. _Why would she call me? It's not like she has something to say to me? She's not usually open to me about her problems, but her calling me three times is definitely something important. _He thought, rushing back to his garage.

His suit. It's a very different armor suit than the rest of his team. It's more than just a shell, it's his body. The suit itself gives him a boost of his ability. Making his normal speed five times, his strength, agility, and everything else. Though he can't extend to that anymore, his physique could not handle extreme level of the suit. It's like stretching a already stretched rubber. And what happens to those rubbers? They snap.

But the thrusters and wings are the best, enabling him the ability to fly. He can even reach the speed of Mach 3, not too long, but he's able to hold it for a minute. Otherwise, travelling at that speed for more than a minute is suicide. And he doesn't want his brains all over the sky, wetting the people below with his brain juice. The weapons he made weren't too shabby either. It's usually the sci-fi movie types of weapons. Laser beams, laser cannons, and so many more.

He landed in front of the garage, quickly going over his phone.

"Hiro…" she said softly over the phone.

"GoGo, you called?" he asked, she smiled a bit, he's worried about her as well. "What's wrong? Are you okay?"

"Yeah. I just wanted to check on you, I forgot your flight schedule." She joked, he laughed and said his sorry. "No, it's okay. I'm the one who forgot." Massaging her other arm softly.

"So…"

"So?"

"What- I mean why did you call?" Hiro asked.

"Hiro," she said flatly "I just said it" sometimes she wonders how's her little genius a genius-Wait?! 'Her little genius?'

"Oh, yeah. Sorry. So… are you okay?" he asked.

"What do you mean? I'm fine."

"You didn't look fine before dinner." He said "GoGo, I'm your friend, you can tell it to me. I'm worried."

She smiled, even though she shouldn't be. Making Hiro worried has a double effect on her, she wants him to worry about her yet she doesn't want to.  
"Yes, Hiro, I'm fine. It's Wasabi, he just teased me and I overreacted." She said, making sure that there's nothing to be worried about.

"Yeah. I saw him all nervous, what's it he's teasing you? I think it happened at the cinema, I was asleep and didn't even know what happened on the movie"

"It's nothing."

"GoGo…" he sighed, he's way too interested to let her go. "What did he teased you?" After all, it's not everyday to see GoGo get teased.

"Ouch!" she yelled, and it immediately activates Baymax.

"I heard a distress voice somewhere. Scanning. Hiro, was that you?" he quickly walks towards him with his little legs. "On the scale of one to-"

"GoGo!"

"Goodnight, Hiro!"

There he was, spending all night long telling Baymax that he was pranked. It's even harder for him when Baymax started to asked all these questions about  
pranking.

"Good robot." She whispered, smiling as she lie back down to her bed.

Gods, he hates it when she does that.


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry to inform you guys but this story would be transferred to my main account. I know what you guys are going to ask 'Why have two account?' Well, you see, I've never been at fanfiction for almost three months, I think. Something between there. Once I tried to access my account again, the password seems forgotten. Now, I'm going to transfer all of my story on this account and do it on my main. I'm sorry for the trouble, really I am.**

**Right now… I've got almost ten stories trying to remember the plot and chapters. My files were removed from Fanfiction due to the 90 days system. So yeah…**

**Search for the writer name _'Jinouga'_ that's me. So I guess I'll see you all there. AGAIN. I won't be passing this to another author, I am simply abandoning this account due to me recovering my first account's password.**


End file.
